Kersujimaru
Raitrious is the only remaining demon that is not sealed. Due to his failed attempt to destroy the Forest Village, he sets out to hunt for the remaining relics that sealed his brothers and release them on the world once again. He is also the central antagonist. Personality Raitrious has a very harsh personality. When he first appeared, he destroyed a house; regardless of who lived there. Appearance Raitrious wears a a red oni mask with the mouth part cut out. He wears a navy blue kimono with black pants, knee high boots and has fair skin. His hair color is currently unknown. Abilities Raitrious' name speaks for his abilities: Rai. He is a Lightning Manipulator. He can generate Lightning from any part of his body and use it for deadly force. Background Raitirous attacked the Forest Village, 15 years before the events of the series. Once the Sage of Seals sealed his brothers, he made his escape. Current History Hunt for the Four Relics Saga Summi Arc Raitrious first appeared, briefly, in Episode 1 in the beginning when all his brothers were being sealed. Than he appeared later in the episode as the shadowed figure that Yutaka saw form from the lightning outside his window. He made his actual appearance in the second episode: he was looking for some unknown object but he decided to stay and destroyed a house. Yutaka woke up and saw Raitrious. The two battled but he was stopped by the information that Raitrious had kept for 15 long years: he killed Hiroshi; Yutaka's father and Kiyoshi; Yutaka's older brother. This triggered Crandor inside Yutaka; making him transform. The two battled and Raitrious set his sights on Tobias and his Element Sign. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Tobias. He grabbed his right hand and started to shock him but Yutaka punched him out of the way. At which, a bolt of lightning struck him on his fingers, forcing him to disappear, again. Than an unseen explosion erupts. Raitrious was the cause of the unseen explosion. He came to Kasa's house under unknown means and threaten to kill her. Yutaka burst through the door and he aimed at him instead of Kasa. With his attention at Yutaka: Kasa grabbed his shin and Raitrious took his attention off of Yutaka. This was a mistake as Ichuji was able to pull out a Lightning Seal and begin to seal Raitrious away. But he threatened to kill Kasa instead of being sealed but his chi or lightning was being depleted. The seal stopped absorbing his element. He charged his fingers and blasted a giant hole in the wall and jumped out into the new day. Yutaka followed him but he was already gone. Tobias, Kasa, and Ichuji followed him but the peace was short lived as a weak lightning bolt struck Tobias in the heart. Yutaka entered Element Possession and he walked closer to transforming into a full Element Sign but Raitrious had other plans. He charged up the biggest ball of lightning he has ever created in 15 years. He launched it at Yutaka but he used his knee to propel in the air and send it flying. Before he left: Raitrious explained that he wishes to hunt for his brothers, who are sealed in four separate relics. He then explained that he is going to find them and use them for his own evil needs. He disappeared before telling where the first demon was located. Trivia *Rai means Lightning. *Raitrious ryhmes with Nortrious, a pun that he is nortrious for the attack 15 years ago. *He has huge amounts of Chi but huge much is unknown.